Nobody
by giogio195
Summary: Giyuu wants to kill himself. But the mysterious entity in the Aokigahara forest wants to troll him first. Modern AU where Shinobu and Kanao are supernatural beings.
1. Chapter 1

"Gonpachiro!"  
"It's Tanjiro!"

"I found this piece of paper on mismatched jacket's bed!" Inosuke shoved a paper to him. Tanjiro gasped as he read the note.

Tomioka Giyuu was the one looking out for the Kamado siblings ever since their family died in a car accident, and had been a very good friend since. He went missing for 2 days. Since he only goes to his own house and workplace, there is no telling where he could be.

The note says he was feeling pretty empty and decided he wants to kill himself. After leaving his bank account information for the Kamado siblings, he was prepared to go out.

"Do you realize what this means?!" He asked Inosuke.

"NO! I CAN'T READ!"

He sprinted towards Giyuu's room and found an Aokigahara Forest postcard.

"Oh no."

Meanwhile.

Giyuu cussed internally as he forgot to being a rope with him. But it's too late now, he was on the entrance of the suicide forest.  
Due to the vastness of the forest, desperate visitors are unlikely to encounter anyone once inside the so-called "Sea of Trees," so the police have mounted signs reading "Your life is a precious gift from your parents," and "Please consult the police before you decide to die!" on trees throughout.

After seeing a few signs here and there, it wasn't long before he started seeing dead decomposing bodies.

He stopped in his tracks as he saw a hanging young man, it seems to be quite fresh.

Ignoring it, he started of thinking of ideas to off himself.

"Handsome."

He immediately turned around after hearing that feminine voice. But no one is there with him. Giyuu remained stoic anyways and decided to continue strolling. He accidentally stepped on a corpse that is wearing a backpack, crouching down, he took note of it. "This man doesn't look like he was trying to kill himself... It seems like he just got lost."

"Correct."

He once again turned to search for the disembodied voice. He was considering calling out if someone is there with him but he was too socially awkward to yell so he decided against it. Looting the backpack, he found some packaged food and water. 'How did this guy died if he had this?'

Apologizing as he took the backpack, he pressed on.

A cold breeze blew on him, he adjusted his mismatched jacket and scarf.

"Did you come here to kill yourself?"

This time, he decided to answer.

"Yes."

"Oh! You can talk after all! I got the impression that you were mute."

Frowning, he decided he won't respond to the voice ever again. "There is a cliff northeast from here, near the base of the mountain." The voice giggled. "Thanks." He replied lazily.

The entity had seem to taken an interest in him and his weird behavior, since the other countless people who passed away in the forest had the same boring reaction of being terrified.

Giyuu heard footsteps echoing throughout the area. He glanced at the source and saw a small girl with a side ponytail running away from a distance.

"Must have been a ghost." He mumbled to himself.

"Actually, she is the forest guardian. She doesn't like littering very much. Suicide is fine though."

"Wait, then who are you?" Giyuu asked the voice. If the voice isn't the forest guardian then what is she?

"I'm just a nobody~ now come on, do you wanna die or not?"

He grumbled something about going to the cliff, he crouched down and opened the backpack and searched for something that can help him. Giyuu's frown returned to his pokerface as he can't find compass. 'No wonder the guy got lost...'

"Wanna play hot or cold? I can direct you to the cliff."

Sighing, he stood up and wore the backpack. He faced a random direction.

"Cold~"

He turned to the left.

"Warmer."

He turned to the left slowly.

"Warmer~"

He paused before turning to the left slightly. "Tomioka-san."

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Because you're hot, ugh, you're so slow... Head straight towards that path. You'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"How did you know my name?" He asked without moving.

"I know everything."

Giyuu remained motionless. He haven't got any clue towards anything paranormal, so this must be normal for the supernatural.

"You also watched Sabito died in a housefire when you were 13. How does it feel? Wanna join him?"

His heart skipped a beat, that was a very private memory and the thing was teasing him about it so nonchalantly. He tapped his foot to the ground. "... Yeah. It's what I came for."  
He started brisk walking towards the direction of the cliff.

"My, oh my! Are you in a rush to die? I'm sorry if what I said brings back bad memories... I really am."

Giyuu would rather die than hear her voice right now. Literally.

The voice kept pestering him about what made him draw the last straw, the man concluded that the entity didn't know everything about him, just a couple of things. He effortlessly gave her the silent treatment, it's what he does best.

"Yoo hoo? Did you turn deaf or something, Tomioka-san?"

'Just ignore her.' His eyes widened as he finally saw the cliff. It offered a wonderful view of the forest and the base of Mt. Fuji. But what made him hesitate is the drop doesn't look too high to actually kill him. There's a 50% he'll just break his bones and starve to death.

"Come on, talk to me, say something atleast before you jump."

Giyuu was deciding whether he should leave the backpack or not. He opted on just taking it with him. But as he braced himself...

"You see, this is why nobody likes you."

It made him stop. He took offense to that one.

"I'm... I'm not disliked by people." He lamely replied.

"Ahh! You don't even know that people hate you and I just said it so casually. I'm so sorry."

His eye twitched after hearing the voice giggled.

"Nobody likes you, Tomioka Giyuu."

"Who are you to say that?" He snapped.

"I'm... Nobody~"

His head was about to explode from all the mixed messages he was receiving. Giyuu decided to screw everything and just fucking jump. But as he leapt, he hit an invisible wall that knocked him back.

"What the-" he mumbled in confusion.

"On second thought. I won't allow you to die yet."

Giyuu slowly picked himself up "And why?"

"... Because you're fun."

Giyuu lets out a long sigh. He walked all the way here for nothing.

"Just you wait. I'll be beside you soon~"

"No thanks. I'd rather die."

"I know."

Meanwhile near the outskirts.

Tanjiro panted heavily as he finally reached the entrance of the Aokigahara forest.

He had to ride a bullet train and rent a cab to get here.

"Finally... No, this is just the start. I have to look for him. And I'll find him, dead or alive!" The young man steeled his resolve "But I hope to find him alive."

He took out a candy and unwrapped it. Tanjiro looked at the vicinity. He was all alone...  
"No one will know if I leave it here..."

But as he let go of the wrapper, his voice of reason told him "But it would be disrespectful to nature."

"!" He caught the wrapper with his foot before it landed and sighed in relief. "What am I thinking?"

Putting the wrapper inside his pocket, he shuddered at the 'Don't kill yourself signs' before entering and well, eating the candy.

He can smell a bizarre scent, and he can sense that he was being watched. By who exactly?  
"Ahh!" He gasped as he saw the first corpse in his trip. He bowed as a sign of respect before proceeding.

Looking at his cellphone, he noticed that there is no signal inside the forest. And also that it's 17:47

'I didn't tell anyone aside from Inosuke that I was going to search for him. I just hope I find him before Nezuko and Zenitsu noticed that I'm gone...' Tanjiro returned the phone back to his pocket as he jogged 'I need to find him fast!'

Meanwhile in the city.

"Inosuke!" Zenitsu yelled as he ran towards his friend. "WHAT?!" he asked loudly.  
"Have you seen Tanjiro anywhere?" The blond boy asked.

"Yes! He went to the find forest to suicide Tomioka."

"WHAAAAAAT?!"

Back in the forest.

Tanjiro stopped for a brief moment as he picked up a scent. "..." he sniffed for a bit before grinning in relief "It's Mr. Tomioka's scent!"  
He then proceeded to follow the scent.

Giyuu didn't notice but he drifted off for quite some time. As he slowly opened his eyes, he can see butterflies fluttering above him.  
'So it wasn't some stupid nightmare.' He mused while he sat up. Inspecting the cliff, he started preparing himself to dive head first. But a mist appeared behind him.

"You're finally awake!"

The voice sounding very close this time. Giyuu turned around and saw a very beautiful woman. A petite girl with pale skin and large compound-looking eyes that do not possess pupils, only a haze of gradient, purple iris that becomes darker, the lower it goes, which made her eyes appear similar to those of bugs. She had shoulder-length hair that faded from black into dark purple, usually fastened at the back of her head into a "yakai-maki" style, with a white and purple butterfly ornament with split ear-length bangs that rose a little away from her head before they fell down to frame her face, with two thinner chin-length strands below them.

"I honestly thought I had to kiss you to wake you up. Just like Sleeping Prince Charming."

Giyuu blinked. "I was expecting someone taller."

A vein became visible on her forehead but her smile didn't disappear. She promptly kicked the man and caused him to fall off the cliff.

Tanjiro started running as he noticed that the sun is going down. 'I haven't found a single clue that Mr. Tomioka was here..! But his scent was still fresh. I can't stop now...'

Something weird started happening. He stopped and looked around with suspicion. He started running again. As he ran he can hear another set of footsteps running with him. But when he stops, the footprints also do.

As he ran, he leapt and the footsteps continued even when his feet were off the ground.  
"Aha!" He landed with a smile.  
"Show yourself!" Tanjiro demanded in a false display of bravery, he figured if he showed that he is not afraid, whatever it is that is there with him will back down. He prepared himself if anyone jumped in front of him before realizing that he was in the lifeless suicide forest. "Huh?" Tanjiro frantically glanced around as he heard a coin being tossed in to the air.

He heard it land.  
Hairs on the back of his neck stood as the following silence consumed the area for a few seconds. Tanjiro began sweating even though it is very cold. He lets out an audible gulp.  
"W-Well? Are you going to keep a guy waiting?"

He immediately regretted his decision as a young girl with large, gentle eyes of a pink-lilac color that are framed by thick eyelashes. She has thin black hair, worn tied into a ponytail on the right side of her head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he screamed at the appearing phantom.

"Uh?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Giyuu grunted as he landed at the bottom. The disappointment in his eyes present as the fall did not kill him.

He didn't really fall, he just rolled down the slippery slope.

***distant AAAAAAAAAA***

Giyuu stood up, on high alert. "Tanjiro?!"

'How did he managed to find my note so soon?' He thought in disbelief. Now he needs to choose whether he should kill himself immediately before the boy finds him or if he should save the boy from getting lost.

Giyuu knew Tanjiro had a dream for himself and his sister. To be able to put up a successful bakery in honor of their late parents. He has so much to live for compared to him.

He flinched as a terrifyingly cold hand grabbed his. "My, oh my! You're so warm, Tomioka-san." the mysterious woman giggled.  
But instead of being terrified, he pouted. "You sucked at your job."

Meanwhile, Tanjiro had the completely opposite reaction.

"C-Coward!" He says as he ran away from her.

The ghostly girl blinked as she watched the retreating figure. Having second thoughts of chasing the kind boy.  
She fished out the coin in her pocket and tossed it high in to the air. Catching it, she made up her mind and dashed towards him.

The sun started to set.

Giyuu can only frown as the woman trapped him in her grasp. Telling him everything about herself.

"I'm actually an angel of death. My job is to point where the souls need to go after they left their body. So far, there's only a couple of suicides this month. So it's pretty boring." She said in a rather bored way. She proceeded to tell him how amazing he is for having nerves of steel. She asked him if he is really brave or is he just too depressed to care. But before he can respond, she changed the topic once again.

'This is torture.' Giyuu thought to himself.  
How can he save Tanjiro like this? "I- MMPRH!" Giyuu was silenced as Shinobu shoved a green apple to his mouth "I see that you left the backpack up there, here have some food."

It's evening, and Tanjiro's only source of light is his phone.

The boy panted as he strayed away from the main path. He can hear her following him.

He halted as his light shined upon a rather steep cliff. He inhaled quickly "Mr. Tomioka was here."

Tanjiro looked down and saw a backpack. Wondering if it's Tomioka's, he decided to screw everything and just take it as the mysterious whatever that was chasing him was getting closer.

"Ngg!" He gasped as the footsteps are near.

Meanwhile, directly below them...

Giyuu is currently feeling a high level of coldness as the angel of death snuggled on to his warm body.  
"I'm kind of envious of you, you know?" She whispered.  
"Huh?" He hummed.

"You get to be alive. To feel alive. To interact with other humans... Hmmm..."

"C-C-C-Cold..." he whispered. She teased him by touching his face, causing him to shudder even more.

"Tomioka-san. It must be nice to have name. I... I've always wanted to have one." Giyuu sensed the sadness in her tone.

"What name would you like to have?" He asked without meaning to. Causing her to gasp and let go of him.

It was dark but the fireflies beside the angel showed him the happiness in her face.

"Will you call me by name if I tell you?" She asked with her smile as big as it can get.

Giyuu blinked. "Sure, why not."

"Hmmm... My surname is gonna be... Kochou! Because I love butterflies. And first name is gonna be..."

She looked at him in th eye. "Shinobu."

"That sounds... Nice, I guess." He awkwardly replied. Shinobu closed her eyes and giggled "The stars sure are pretty tonight, isn't it, Tomioka-san?"

"Whatever you say, Kochou."

Meanwhile, directly above them.

As the girl approached Tanjiro, she began to greet him as the phone light shined towards her.  
She halted her advance as she tossed a coin to the air, baffling Tanjiro.

"Hi..." she greeted shyly.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" He continued to scream but he had nowhere else to go.

"I just want... To say thank you for not literring in my home. That is all, farewell." She smiled sweetly. Tanjiro blinked as he calmed down. The boy slowly got his composure as he inspected her features.

"Wait! You mean, you're... Not gonna hurt me?"

"Farewell."

"Ahh! I'm sorry if I thought you were evil!" He bowed and apologized sincerely.

"Farewell."

"Say, by any chance have you seen an aloof, sad guy roaming around the forest? His scent is still fresh. He was about erm... This tall." He asked with a hopeful tone and did his best to describe him. The guardian simply nodded "Although we might be too late, since the angel of death has already taken an interest on him."

Tanjiro's world shattered, that means he must be dead or dying.  
The man who was like a big brother to him, the one who worked around the clock to make sure him and Nezuko can study, the man who took care of the two orphans even though he had no reason to, died even before he can repay him.

Tears started to fall "Mr. Tomioka... No..."

The guardian of the forest tilted her head at the crying boy. She slowly crouched and wiped the tears from his warm face.  
Tanjiro winced from her cold hand.

"Tears..." the guardian blinked.

She held her hand out and offered to help him up.

The dead guy in question was walking back to the entrance, having his hand held by Shinobu, who told him that she won't allow him to die in the forest.

"That's fine, I'll just kill myself somewhere else."

"THAT IS NOT THE POINT, TOMIOKA-SAN."

She sighed and squeezed his hand gently. "Didn't you learn anything from our talk? Life is a precious thing. Just think that there are creatures out there who wished they were human. Such as yours truly... I'm so envious of you, Tomioka-san. I feel like I'm dying of thirst, watching you drown."

Giyuu stared at her for awhile. Before humming in agreement.

"Don't you have anything else to say?" She asked with an irritated smile. Shinobu stared at the nightsky "Are you selfish enough to not even consider what the people you left out will feel?"

"Yes."

"Seriously?!"

Giyuu cleared his throat "You did say that nobody likes me."

Shinobu chuckled "I am nobody. My gosh, you're so slow."

The two continued the walk towards a path that Giyuu has never seen before.

"I guess, I'm just lonely. I know that my friends won't always be by my side. They have their own lives, and I'll be left on my room. Or behind the counter serving people coffee." Giyuu muttered.  
"My, oh my! Lonely eh? We have so much in common!" Shinobu giggled.

She grabbed his ear "Look, give me a few days, I can fix that." They finally reached the forest entrance through a shortcut.

"Now get out of here." Shinobu shoved him away.

The two stared at eachother for awhile.

Shinobu winked at him and pointed at her cheek. "Aren't you forgetting something?" she pouts, motioning him to kiss her.

Giyuu's eyes widened "Tanjiro! I forgot! He is inside the-"

"Mr. Tomioka!"

Giyuu turned around and saw Tanjiro running towards him, he was with the girl he saw earlier this morning.

Tanjiro hugged his bestfriend and cried his eyes out.  
"Don't worry, I won't do it anymore." He reassured him.

The guardian walked and stood next to the angel of death as they smiled at the two. "You better get going. It's getting pretty late." Shinobu said.

Giyuu smiled at them in return as Tanjiro tried his best to stop crying.

"That's a pretty good look on you, you better smile more often, Tomioka-san." Shinobu grinned.

The guardian waved at Tanjiro silently.

"T-Thank you! Thank you to you people! Thank you Miss..."

"Shinobu."

"Miss Shinobu for taking care of Mr. Tomioka!" Tanjiro wholeheartedly yelled.

"The pleasure is mine, Tanjiro." The angel giggled.

"Wait, I never told her my-"

"I did." Giyuu interrupted hum.

"Alright, alright. We'll see eachother soon. Sooner than you think." Shinobu giggled. "I don't have plans on killing myself anytime soon." Giyuu turned his back on them "Let's go home, kid."

Tanjiro nodded and glanced at the guardian. "B-Bye!" He waved timidly.

The guardian just stared at him with her default expression, a tiny smile on her face.

A few days later.

Tanjiro was pissed at Inosuke for giving everybody the wrong idea.

"What exactly happened there?" Zenitsu asked as the two sat on their chairs. "You won't believe me even if I tell you." Tanjiro dismissively replied. He let his gead rest at his palm as he started to zone out.

"Alright class, we have a new student from..."

Tanjiro ignored the teacher's words as he daydreamed, staring outside the window. "H-Hi..."

The voice was too familiar, he whipped his head to the source of the sound but as he did, Zenitsu gripped his sleeves "She is pretty!" The blond whispered.

"My name is Tsuyuri Kanao, nice to meet you." As she introduced herself, she was staring directly at Tanjiro.

The boy was speechless, and motionless even as the blond kept shaking him and screaming "TANJIRO YOU LUCKY DOG!"

Kanao smiled at him sweetly. And not long after, Tanjiro returned the favor with a blush.

Giyuu returned to his job as a barista at a small cafe. He's a bit surprised that the establishment was under new management.

Sighing as he waited for 8 am to open the cafe, a familiar texture touched his skin as a delicate hand grabbed his and an arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"Tomioka-saaaaan."

Giyuu gasped in shock "Y-You..!"

"I thought you're gonna call me by my name?" She pouted. "Sh-Shinobu..." he corrected himself.

"That is Miss Shinobu to you! I'm your boss now." She stuck a tongue out to taunt him. The poor barista went silent as he tried to process everything.

"I told you to give me a couple of days." she said rather devilishly.

"S-Shino- Miss. I have to open the cafe." He gasped as he felt her breath on his neck "Not today. For now, it's just you and me. And coffee."

And they finally kissed.

"Nobody loves you."

**I tried my hand at writing a wholesome oneshot. Please go easy on me.**


	2. Chapter 2

"My name is Tomioka Giyuu, and welcome back to Mythslayer."

They started to brief the audience as they walked towards their rented place deep in the forest.  
The camera captured a few corpses as the host bowed to pay respect.  
The cameraman bowed too but the host scolded him lightly

"Tanjiro, don't bow while recording, all you did was film your crotch."  
"Sorry! Right! We'll edit that out."

After a few more minutes of walking.

"Oh! I think that's our trailer!" Tanjiro smiled as he pointed at the rather nice looking trailer they rented.  
Giyuu fished the key out of his pocket so that they can enter.

A little bit of background check.

Giyuu and Tanjiro were the only ones who agreed to travel to the Aokigahara forest to bust a myth about a mysterious youkai living there and terrorising people before they kill themselves.  
Tomioka Giyuu was the host of a show called Mythslayers from Kimetsu studios. His good friend Kamado Tanjiro was the trusty camera man. It was supposed to be the lowest budget show with only three men in the crew. Agatsuma Zenitsu the sound guy refused to go with them out of fear, this was too much for his little heart to handle.

So far the show was a huge hit despite only having three episodes.

Episode 1: The Wild Man of Mt. Fuji.

It was the episode that change Tanjiro and Zenitsu's lives as being the only two residents of the dorm a few blocks away from the studio. Not a single department wants to accept the wild man so the head of Kimetsu studios decided to register the guy as a Japanese citizen, Tanjiro offered to take Hashibira Inosuke in with them much to Zenitsu's despair.

Episode 2: The Muzan manor demon.

This was their breakout episode. It even garnered the attention of neighboring countries because of it's thrilling runtime. Where the three of them took on a poltergeist of the mysterious abandoned manor in Yokohama. Tanjiro got possessed and started dancing, Zenitsu screamed while Giyuu was just as calm as ever. It was a total mess and everyone loved it. It also didn't help but the demon remained in the manor when they left and garnered its own fanbase for being attractive.

Episode 3: Hiroshima Spider People.

Deep in the sewer system of the city, the three of them investigated the mutants that were lurking around, dating back to the end of World War II. Tanjiro almost died but Zenitsu managed to kill one using a microphone. Giyuu managed to suffocate one of the larger specimen with a paper.

The increasing risks made their boss worried. Zenitsu's refusal to take part in the fourth episode heightened it and tempted Ubuyashiki to cancel the show out of concern but Giyuu refused, Tanjiro was with him because the man was basically his and his sister's foster father so he can't let him down. They understood Zenitsu however, the young man was superstitious and his grandfather was starting to be concerned.

Ubuyashiki asked Giyuu one on one on why he was determined to shoot this episode and even offered to cover a different monster.  
The host simply said one thing "To prove people don't dislike me."

They initially planned on shooting only one episode to test the waters since they didn't think it will be this successful. Now they have to shoot an episode after releasing one rather than shooting multiple episodes and releasing them weekly.

The set up was done.

Two beds on each side, a table with two laptops, one for editing and one for the cameras they are going to plant around the forest.  
"Okay, hello everyone! It's me, Kamado Tanjiro and as you can see, we are planning to set a few cameras up around the forest to capture any signs of life." He told his handheld camera.

Giyuu was a bit jealous at Tanjiro's personality. At times, he thought that he was more worthy of being the host instead. But Tanjiro declined, knowing how much the job meant to Giyuu.

As Tanjiro closed the camera, he told the host the routine.

Filming the bed, the door, the outside view from a window for dramatic effect.  
"Reports from people who visited the forest claimed that a mysterious voice had been goading people to commit suicide. Causing none suicidal people to commit... Suicide." Giyuu blinked at the redundant statement. But he decided against getting another take.

So far he was the most plain member of the crew despite being the host. Tanjiro was friendly who can smell danger, and Zenitsu was noisy and had the tendency to say stupid funny shit at times of trouble. So he decided that this time, he is going to sneak in some dry humor to win the crowd.

"Yes... That was a good take." Tanjiro complimented.

They started recording again for the next lines "It's evening, and our plan was to scour the forest and place cameras around the vicinity to help our investigation." The host monotonously said.

Tanjiro filmed the 6 cameras they are going to use.

"Accounts have described the voice in similar description, therefore ruling out the possibility of it simply being different vengeful spirits. Reports of a woman in black also surfaced, with same physical description despite eyewitnesses having never met with one another." Giyuu said.

"Aaaaand cut!" Tanjiro smiled.

"That is enough for tonight. We should catch some sleep." Giyuu lazily walked towards his bed.

Tanjiro yawned and removed his jacket "Too bad Zenitsu wasn't here. It's just not the same."

"But I doubt he was having a fun time babysitting the boar- I mean boy." The host said. "Haha! You're right about that, Tomioka-san."

Back in the city.

Zenitsu was about to die. He had been training Inosuke to interact with other people online because he can't afford to bail him out again. So they're currently chatting online with a foreigner with a webcam.

Inosuke had mad respect for religions who don't eat pigs.  
So after seeing the middle eastern man, he placed his boar mask next to him and asked "Are Muslims allowed to eat these?"

"No no no. Mister, I am Sikh."

"Oh fuck, get well soon then."

"That's not what he meant by that, you moron!" Zenitsu scolded  
"WHAT?! I AM TRYING TO BE NICE." The wild boy screamed.

"HE JUST MEANT HE WAS SIKH!"  
"I KNOW! THAT'S WHY I TOLD HIM TO GET WELL."  
"NOOOO!"  
"YES!"  
"HE MEANT HIS RELIGION WAS SIKH!"  
"YOU TOLD ME TO RESPECT OTHER PEOPLE'S BELIEFS AND YOU'RE CALLING HIS RELIGION SICK?! AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Inosuke proceeded to grapple with the city boy whilst the poor stranger carefully pressed the next button.  
Allowing a new stranger to see two boys rough housing.

Back in the trailer.

As the two slept, Tanjiro suddenly woke up without any reason at all.  
'That's weird... I don't feel like using the bathroom. Nor was I thirsty.'

The only light in the room was the monitor of the laptop. His bed was near the window, he saw a figure zoom pass at the corner of his eye.

He glanced at the window before slowly spreading the curtains to avoid scaring himself.

He started to pick up a weird yet fragarant scent however.  
Tanjiro started to worry, because during the past episodes, whenever he picked up a scent that was new to him, the monster always attacked or atleast was nearby.

"Tomioka-san..! Tomioka-san..!" He whispered loudly. "Mmm... what?" The host asked sleepily.

"Wake up, I smell something..!" He replied.  
Giyuu became wide awake as he crawled towards the main camera.

He picked it up and started recording. "We'll record an audio about your ability and put it in this clip." Giyuu said as his colleague nodded.

"Shall we go outside?" Tanjiro asked. "After you." Giyuu said as he was holding the camera.

"What... Why?" The younger man asked. "I have the camera." Giyuu replied.

Tanjiro started to sweat despite the temperature being low.

They heard a knock on the door.

Tanjiro started to panic and turned to his stone cold colleague. "Do I really have to open the door?"

"Yes." He replied bluntly.

There was another knock, a bit louder this time.

Tanjiro glanced at the door and back to Giyuu "T-T-Tomioka-san... Maybe I should be the one holding the camera s-s-since it's my job and all-"

"Just do it. Don't give me that pathetic grovelling again."

"F-F-Fine! I can do this!"

"Then do it."

"I really will!"

"Show me."

"I am!"

"Tanjiro. Just get on with it." Giyuu sighed. Tanjiro lets out an audible gulp before grabbing the cold doorknob. He opened the door and he was greeted by a corpse hanging from the roof.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" he screamed as Giyuu gasped.

They stared at the corpse for awhile before Giyuu quickly closed the door.

"OH MY- I NEVER SEEN A CORPSE UP CLOSE!" Tanjiro stuttered as he curled up in fear. "First time for everything." Giyuu replied. Truth to be told, he was a bit unnerved. It tells him that what they are about to encounter is a mischievious being.

"Tomioka-san, I don't wanna be possessed again!" Tanjiro cried. "Don't worry. You won't." Giyuu reassured him.

"But what if I do?!"

"Then its my problem too."

** Author's Note: You see, this fic was originally NOT a oneshot. I was halfway finishing the first original chapter but if you've been reading my other fics you know very well that I am an idiot and I accidentally deleted everything. So I created the oneshot in the first chapter. But now since I am stuck at home with nothing better to do I decided to just continue on with the original concept. But it'll probably only last 4 or 5 chapters so don't worry. And the two girls are still supernatural beings so yeah, I hope you enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

After that, Tanjiro did not slept well. The sun rose and they wordlessly ate their breakfast.  
"Tomioka-san."  
"Huh?"  
"Do you think the- the thing is still outside?"

Giyuu raised an eyebrow "The spirit or the corpse?"  
"The corpse!" The young man blurted out before choking on rice. Giyuu hummed and stood up to check while his company coughed like hell.

"Water..! Wa... Ter.!" Tanjiro corpsed and as Giyuu inspected the scenery "I don't think so..."

. . .

"Tanjiro."  
"Hm?"

Giyuu inspected the new lenses of their cameras. "These are new. I guess the old ones got banged up when we returned to the locker room after filming episode 3."

"Yeah... Haganezuka-san didn't like the news though..." the cameraman rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

. . .

"Haganezuka-saaaaaaaaan!" Tanjiro greeted the photographer. But Tanjiro gasped as the man charged at him, he dodged his attempt to smack him with a tripod by a hair.

"Ha-Haganezuka-san?!" He asked in fear. Haganezuka slowly turned around to face him, his expression full of rage "You WRECKED THE PREVIOUS CAMERAAAAA!"

"N-No! It's nothing like that! You see, the Spider people are very dangerous! I almost died when we were escaping through the ladder-"

"LIES! You almost died because YOU'RE CARELESS!" The photographer started to aggressively poke the boy faster and faster by the second. "YOU ALMOST DIED BECAUSE YOU ARE STUPID."

Pokepokepokepoke.  
"YOU ALMOST DIED BECAUSE YOU ARE STUPID ENOUGH TO DROP YOUR CAMERA!"

"B-BUT HA-"

"I WIIIILL KIIIIIILL YOOOOOUUUUU!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOAAAAAAGGGH!"

. . .

He felt pity for Tanjiro, but at the same time he found it amusing.

"But I survived so all's well, ends well!" Tanjiro cheerily declared. "I see. We better get moving." Giyuu said.

"The forest was dead silent. Not even crickets dare to make noise. But this is fine. Since it gives us all the silence we need to catch a glimpse of the voice." The host narrated to the small mic.

"And cut." Tanjiro gulped. "I just hope the spirit isn't mad at us." The cameraman prepared his stuff. Giyuu suddenly thought of something dangerous "Come to think of it, I think it'll be better if we split up."

"EH?!"

"I know you are afraid, so I'll be the one whose going to set the thermal cameras up around the forest. Stay here and set the computer up." Giyuu explained. "B-But- BUT IT'S NOT SAFE TO DO SO! WE JUST GOT A TASTE OF WHAT IT CAN DO LAST NIGHT!" the younger man complained. "Don't worry, you're not going to open the door unless I say so anyways." The host dismissively said.

Tanjiro gulped but accepted. "I don't like where this is going..."

"You'll be fine, we've been through worse." Giyuu said as he opened the door, his mismatched jacket on his torso "I doubt this is scarier than the guy you got those lenses from."

. . .

Tanjiro booted up the laptop and started the application for the cameras "Alright, it's all up to you now, Tomioka-san!" He said at the radio.

Giyuu, being the silent man he is, did not respond and just nodded.  
"Tomioka-san, come in!"

He raised an eyebrow "Why? I'll be back after I'm done."

"N-No, haha! I mean, do you copy?"

"Copy what?"

Tanjiro scratched his head briefly "Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear." He replied, as he marched forward.  
"The first spot I'm going to plant the 4 cameras is on this triangle shaped boulder northeast from the trailer." He told his microphone. Crouching down and setting it up, he heard someone.

"Psst."

Giyuu ignored it.

"Hey."

Now he heard that, a soft feminine voice. He slowly stood up.  
"The first camera is all set up, Tomioka-san!"  
He heard from his radio but he did not reply as his senses told him someone else is with him.

"Tomioka-san~"

He heard a whisper. Giyuu held his mic on as he hastily moved towards his next destination.

"Of course!" He heard his radio talk. "Huh?" He slowed his pace down as Tanjiro continued to speak.

"I don't think so..." Tanjiro said.

'But I'm not...' Giyuu brought the radio close to him "Tanjiro?" He asked.

"Oh! Uhh, I didn't know you were gay." Tanjiro replied. "What?!" Giyuu's eyes widened as he stopped walking.

"F-For me?! T-Tomioka-san, I... I don't know what to say."

"NO!" Giyuu angrily snarled, sighing before storming off towards his next target.

...

Tanjiro stared at the radio with his signature grossed out expression as the host continued to whisper sweet nothings to his ear.  
"U-Uh, Tomioka-san? You're making me uncomfortable."

The 2nd camera went online. "Oh! Nice job! It's on!" He beamed in delight as the older man keep doing ASMRs on the radio.

...

Setting up the 3rd camera near the lake, Giyuu's final destination was outside the trailer 'Why didn't I set it up there first?'

"Yoo hoo~ Tomioka-saaaan."

The voice is getting louder and louder but he ignored it.

"Are you going to leave me in the air just like your bestfriend?" It asked.

He stopped dead in his tracks.

"My! That got your attention didn't it?"

He paused as he reminisced Sabito saving him from a housefire along with...

"Man, must have sucked to live with survivor's guilt, huh? Even your sister didn't make it. Oh you poor poor boy."

He was motionless as the spirit continued to torment him. "You're not exactly the ONLY one who feels that way. You think you're special? Hm?"

Giyuu solemnly walked.

"Ah, come on! Don't be like that! I just want to help you!"

He kept walking, seemingly deaf towards her voice. "Don't you wanna join them? The dead I mean?"

"Get out of my head." Giyuu bluntly replied. "Oh but I'm not in your head, Tomioka-saaan! I am... Everywhere."

'Perfect. This means the mic can pick this up. I thought I was hearing things but she could be the real deal.' Giyuu felt a bit uplifted that she wasn't a voice in his head.

"I am beside you."

He quickly turned to his sides in panic.

"Behind you."

He turned around but he saw nothing. The voice giggled "Who knew you were such a scaredy cat? You're fun!"

Giyuu sighed and continued to press on anyways.

"So! You seeing anyone?"

He finally saw the trailer and rushed in. He quickly placed the camera on a tree in front of the door and sets it up.

"Aren't you gonna invite me insiiiide? Your boy is going to think you are such a flirt."

"Shut up." He muttered before running back in.

"T-Tomioka-san!" Tanjiro greeted with a flustered face. "That wasn't me." Giyuu said in a serious tone.

"O-Oh! Well, they got me there, haha-" his eyes widened however as he realized he just talked to someone else "AAHH! THEN WHO WAS THAT?!"

Giyuu placed the mic and recorder to the table. "Time to find out."

The voice they caught was somewhat too quiet, but it was audible. Just barely.

"I didn't expect us to find something so soon..!" Tanjiro muttered in amazement, usually it takes a day or two before they get the first clue about what they were chasing, but here in the suicide forest, it feels like the entity is giving them a warm welcome. Giyuu took note of this, seeing it as a sign that what they are facing right now is something far beyond from what they encountered before.

"Say, what do you want me to copy earlier?"  
"Huh?"  
"You asked if I copy?"  
"That's- That's a slang for people when they use the radio."

...

It was noon, they both ate their lunch as they observed the cameras.  
"The cameras haven't caught a glimpse of her." Tanjiro noted. "It. It's an it." Giyuu spat bitterly. "But the voice sounds womanly..." the younger man replied. "It could be trying to trick us for all we know. People tend to lower their guard when it comes to women." Giyuu remarked.

The first day has gone by without any issue, until sunset came.

"INOSUKE KEEP IT INSIDE YOUR PANTS!"  
"WHY IS IT WRONG WHEN I DO IT?! THOSE ONLINE PERVERTS CAN, WHY CAN'T I-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tanjiro screamed as he covered his eyes, they contacted Inosuke and Zenitsu through webcam and Inosuke got exposed to strangers exposing themselves and he now wants to give it s go.

Meanwhile, Giyuu sets up the 2 remainig cameras around the trailer.

"Pssst. Hey."

He heard a whisper far too close for comfort. He glared at every direction he can but the voice was still disembodied.

"There is a cliff southwest from where you're standing right now."

Giyuu raised an eyebrow.

"Kill yourself, come on..!"

He sighed and walked towards the said direction, catching the entity off guard for a minute.

"Oh! I actually didn't think you'd do it! Come on, it's going to be fun! We- uh eh?"

Giyuu crouched near the tree and readjusted the camera. He can feel himself smirk a little as he imagined it ruffled the entity's feathers.

"You got me there. Seriously, you should consider suicide."

Giyuu contined to reset the camera as the entity hurled insults at him.

"You should have been the one who died in the fire."

"I know." He replied bluntly.

"Y-Your mother should have had an abortion!"

"I think she should have."

"Why prolong the inevitable?! Do it now!"

"I can't."

"And why? You're worthless." He heard the voice getting more and more aggravated. But Tomioka Giyuu was already dead inside, she has to try harder than that to shake him.

"You are a piece of crap human being..!"

'Wow, how childish.' Giyuu sighed "Sticks and stones may break my bones but words can't hurt me."

A pebble hit him in the back of the head, startling him. He rubbed his head before mumbling "If you want me dead so badly, why not just kill me yourself?"

"Uh, duhh. This is the SUICIDE forest, not the MURDER forest. You moron."

"Fair point. I'm going back inside." Giyuu walked towards the door.

"WAIT. Stop! Why don't you wanna die despite feeling such emptiness within?!"

The man paused.

"Because..."

There was a beat.

"I have a video to shoot."

It was dead silence, but Giyuu thought nothing of it and headed inside.

"GET HIM OFF, GET HIM OFF THE CAMERA!" Tanjiro screamed as he covered his own eyes.

"PRICK ASSAULT!"  
"INOSUKE, STOP, YOU DAMN PIG!"

Giyuu sat on his bed and started meditating.  
The temptation of suicide dangling inside his mind...


End file.
